(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary fluid devices, and more particularly to fluid motors.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Rotary fluid apparatus are known. These may include internal combustion engines (such as the Wankel rotary engine), fluid motors (including external combustion engines), and pumps. In an illustrative configuration, a rotor is mounted within a chamber and divides the chamber into two or more transient volumes. The rotor is mounted for more than a simple rotation about an axis fixed relative to the housing. During a cycle of the apparatus, the relative size of the transient volumes changes (including the possibility of transient nullity and transient merger) so as to provide the desired functionality.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to an apparatus for extracting work from a fluid passing between a relatively high pressure source and a low pressure destination. The apparatus has a housing having an internal space. A rotor is mounted within the housing internal space. A piston is mounted within the rotor. An output member is mounted for rotation relative to the housing about an axis. The apparatus includes means for driving the output member by applying a pressure difference from said fluid: across the rotor within the internal space; and across the piston so as to bias the rotor against the housing and produce a camming action to rotate the rotor.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.